


Fire emblem awakening : la lignée maudite

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Violent Sex, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Lorsque la guerre entre deux dragons provoque la rencontre entre Bubulle et Scarlet. Une histoire d'amour, de sang et d'espoir. Quand le monde ne tient qu'à un fil, et que seul un homme peut le sauver. Dans les flammes ou dans la tempête le monde doit tomber.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia





	1. L'homme et le dragon

**Prologue : L'homme et le dragon**

Un homme s'avançait, seul, maniant une hache et un tome de foudre. La guerre entre Khadein et Orleans faisait rage depuis déjà plusieurs années. Les royaume royaumes se battaient pour le rubis, une antique gemme entre les mains du royaume de Khadein. Ce rubis serait apparemment celui de l'emblème du feu, joyau du royaume d'Ylisse. Résultant de la fusion des royaumes d'Akaneia et de Talis. Cet homme s'avançait, seul face à une armée de plus de cinquante milles hommes. Non loin de là, un dragon aux proportions humaines s'élevait dans le ciel avant de fondre sur les armées du royaume d'Orleans. Ce dragon, d'un pourpre violacé magnifique, détruisit un à un les régiments ennemis pendant que l'homme, armé de sa longue hache pourfendait les soldats l'attaquant. Un homme et un dragon, seuls ils repoussèrent cinquante milles hommes ce jour-là. Seuls, ils balayèrent la moitié de l'armée d'Orleans.

Quelques années plus tard, cet homme, devenu le roi de Khadein, unifia son royaume et celui d'Orleans pour se préparer à la guerre contre la coalition connue plus tard comme la coalition de Plégia, du nom de son fondateur, le premier roi du royaume de Plégia. Ce royaume est le regroupement des quatre royaumes formant la coalition après la fin de la guerre.

L'homme est devenu le premier khan de Regna ferox et personne n'entendit parler du dragon. Et puis l'histoire devint une légende, semblable à cette du prince Marth, elle est aujourd'hui connue comme la légende de bel'incantabal. Mais certaines choses qui n'auraient pas du être oubliées le furent.


	2. Les Pieuvres

**,Chapitre 1 : Les pieuvres**

Un peu moins de mille ans plus tard, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir avançait seul dans le désert. Il voyageait, à la recherche des trois insignes. Les pieuvres ne lui avaient apporté aucun renseignement utile quant à la localisation de ces armes.

_Gaïus prit la parole en premier, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle : « Aucun des trois insignes n'a été vu dans ton Ylisse, personne parmi mes contacts ne connaît une de ces trois armes..._

_\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue et fine robe noire, elle ne se trouve pas à Ylisse ?_

_\- Non, lui répondit le voleur._

_\- Elle n'est pas non plus à Ferox, rajouta une marchande. »_

_Toutes les autres personnes présentes autour de la table pâlirent à la nouvelle. Personne ne voulait s'aventurer de l'autre côté de l'océan. La réunion se termina bien vite, il ne restait plus à présent que la mage noire et une jeune fille en armure maniant une lance et un bouclier :_

_« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, Daraen ? demanda cette dernière._

_\- Sers-toi de ton réseau de renseignement et retrouve-moi ces armes. Quant à toi, Tharja, commence à détruire l'armée de Plégia, tu as carte blanche. »_

_Daraen se rendit à l'auberge où il retrouva Gaïus et Anna. Le voleur est l'un des membres d'origine des pieuvres. Daraen, lui et un mercenaire actuellement en mission à Plégia sont les trois fondateurs de cette organisation. Anna est la petite dernière du groupe mais elle a largement mérité sa place. Daraen ordonna à Gaïus de se rapprocher un maximum des voleurs plégiens pour pouvoir les infiltrer. La guerre est proche et nul doute qu'ils voudront assassiner la sainte-reine. Anna, quant à elle, doit gagner le plus d'informations possibles à Regna ferox._

Le désert laissa place à des montagnes, la frontière entre Ylisse et Plégia. Le seul endroit où les insignes ne devraient pas être et le seul endroit où il devrait être. Son dernier espoir de sauver le monde, Chrom.

Quelques jours plus tard, Daraen entra à l'auberge de la belette noire, située dans un petit village du sud-est d'Ylisse. C'est là qu'il doit rencontrer la seule personne de tout le royaume à pouvoir lui dire ou se trouve Mercurius, au moins. En tant qu'insigne le plus connu, il est le plus facile à retrouver. Après quelques paroles échangées avec le barman, Daraen monta directement dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. L'avenir du monde se jouerait peut-être sur cette entrevue.

_Presque toutes les pieuvres étaient réunies autour de la table. Seuls manquaient les jokers, comme Daraen aimait les appelés. Trois membres que personne ne connaît à part lui. Tous trois se trouvant sur le continent Valmien._

_À sa gauche se trouvent Gaïus, Anna et la jeune femme habillée d'une longue et fine robe noire. À sa droite, se trouvent un mercenaire aussi connu comme étant le troisième fondateur des pieuvres, un moine Ylissien et une femme avec des oreilles de lapin. Daraen a d'ailleurs bien cru rêver en la voyant la première fois. Presque plus personne n'en a vu depuis l'époque de Marth. Et enfin, en face de lui s'est installée une jeune fille portant une armure. Tous attendaient la suite des opérations. Et surtout, les nouvelles que Daraen rapportait de Chon'sin. Ce fut finalement la mage noire qui prit la parole en premier et qui demanda :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes de Valm, Daraen ?_

_\- De mauvaises nouvelles, lui répondit le stratège, il faut qu'on accélère les opérations._

_\- Comment ça ? demanda Gaïus._

_\- Tharja, tu accélères le destruction de Plégia, il ne doit plus rien leur rester pour la guerre._

_\- Tout ce que tu veux Daraen, lui répondit cette dernière._

_\- Gaïus, Anna, trouvez toutes les infos que vous pouvez sur ces armes, ils nous les faut absolument._

_\- C'est comme si c'était fait. » lui répondirent les deux concernés._

_Daraen donna ensuite des missions à chacune des pieuvres. Le mercenaire doit aller à Plégia pour contrecarrer le plan des disciples de Grima. La femme-lapine doit infiltrer les cliques d'assassins. Quant aux deux autres, ils doivent faire fonctionner leurs organisations respectives pour préparer au mieux l'humanité au possible retour de Grima._

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Daraen s'attendait bien sûr à trouver le moine mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la chevalière. Il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai des infos qui devraient te plaire, lui répondit-elle.

\- Alors vas-y, parle

\- Valldar est en mouvement, il commence à regrouper les fidèles sous sa bannière, lui répondit-elle.

\- Parfait, tout se passe exactement comme prévu, laisse-nous s'il te plaît, je dois parler à Libra. »

Une fois sûr de ne plus être écouté par qui que ce soit, Daraen demanda à Libra :

« Comment s'est passée l'opération ?

\- Chrom ne soupçonne absolument rien, les veilleurs seront là dans deux jours, le plus dur à convaincre sera probablement Frederick.

\- Parfait, murmura Daraen, qu'en est -il de Mercurius ?

\- Aucune trace…

\- Où sont ces maudites armes ! hurla le stratège.

\- Apparemment, Gangrel en aurait une, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

\- Si tel est le cas, lui répondit Daraen.

\- Je sais. »


	3. Les Veilleurs

**Chapitre 2 : Les veilleurs**

Je passai la nuit à l'auberge. Le lendemain matin, le tintement de deux lames me réveilla aux aurores. Je m'habillai en vitesse et je pris mes deux épées. Je sautai par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour atterrir sur une botte de paille. Je vis deux bandits aux prises avec … Chrom, le prince d'Ylisse. Je me saisis de mes deux épées avant de foncer dans le tas. J’empalai l'un d'eux avec ma première lame avant de décapiter l'autre :

« Rien de cassé ? demandai-je

\- Non, vous êtes arrivés à temps.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne sont pas seuls donc il vaudrait mieux remettre cette discussion à plus tard…

\- Chrom, mon nom est Chrom.

\- Daraen, répondis-je.

\- CHROM !

\- Lissa, Frederick, vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

\- Combien de fois t'avons-nous dit ne peut pas t'éloigner de nous en plein combat ?

\- Chrom, dis-je, les bandits.

\- Et qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? me demanda le chevalier.

\- Paix Frederick, il m'a aidé alors que je combattais les bandits.

\- En parlant d'eux, Chrom…

\- Ils sont sur la place du village, je les prend par la gauche, Daraen par la droite et Frederick au milieu.

\- Et moi ? Tu fais toujours exprès de m'oublier dans tes plans, Chrom.

Le combat fut rapidement achevé et j'acceptai la proposition de Chrom de me joindre aux veilleurs. C'était exactement l'occasion qu'il me fallait.

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions en route vers Yllistol lorsque la nuit était tombée subitement. Nous nous installâmes dans une clairière. Une fois installé dans ma tente, j'ouvris mon sac et pris mon carnet. C'était dedans que je notai tous ce qui concerne les gens que j'ai rencontré. Il faudrait que je le complète au fur et à mesure. Aux noms des dix pieuvres venaient donc se rajouter :

_-Chrom : Capitaine des veilleurs, épéiste aguerri._

_-Lissa : Jeune sœur de Chrom, soigneuse des veilleurs avec Libra._

_-Frederick : Bras droit de Chrom, chevalier paranoïaque._

Voilà pour le moment. J'avais treize noms dont quatre veilleurs et suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avant tout le monde. Mon seul problème était que j'avais perdu mes pieuvres sur Valm. J'espérai qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Je m'inquiétai pour Say'ri, après tout, elle, Yen'fay et Tharja sont ce qui ce rapprochai le plus d'une famille pour moi. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si les samouraïs échouaient à la protéger.

Lissa vint me chercher pour le dîner, si j'osai l'appeler comme ça, que Frederick a préparé. Chrom a ramené un ours de la chasse ! Durant ce repas, Lissa me posa la question :

« Comment arrives-tu à manger ça ?

\- Mi … Dix ans dans le désert ma chère, répondis-je en me maudissant d'avoir failli tout faire rater.

\- Tu viens de Plégia ? me demanda Chrom.

\- C'est si évident que ça ? soupirai-je.

\- Y a pas dix mille déserts dans le coin, me répondit Chrom.

\- Je suis bien originaire de Plégia, d'une communauté de mages noirs vivants dans le désert pour être plus précis

\- Des mages noirs ? me demanda Lissa, et pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- J'ai eu envie de … voyager, et puis j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'une d'elle.

\- Quel genres de problèmes ? me demanda Lissa

\- Affectifs, répondis-je, et interdiction de la recruter Chrom.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler Daraen ? me demanda Chrom.

\- Lissa m'a expliqué que ta méthode de recrutement avant que nous ne montions le camp.

\- Lissa ? demanda Chrom un petit peu furieux de ce que sa sœur avait put dire d'autre.

\- Avoue Chrom, lui répondit-elle, qu'entre Sumia et Vaike…

\- C'est bizarre, lui dit Chrom, tu ne parles pas de Maribelle ni de Ricken. »

Lissa partit fâchée alors que je voyais Frederick soupirer. La situation ne devait pas être nouvelle.

Je fus réveillé par un bruit, tard dans la nuit. Lorsque je sortis de ma tente, je vis Chrom en train de combattre un ennemi :

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, me dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- On essaye de survivre, me répondit-il.

\- Où est Lissa ? demandai-je en attrapant mon inferno.

\- Elle et un homme masqué affrontent ces choses un peu plus loin.

\- Chrom, Frederick ! Hurlai-je, réfugiez-vous dans le fort que nous avions vu avant d'installer le camp.

\- Et Lissa ?

\- Je vais la chercher. »

Je quittais mes amis pour partir à la recherche de Lissa. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis un homme masqué combattre plusieurs de ces créatures alors que Lissa essayait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les hachettes. Je rêve ou bien l'homme masqué porte la même arme que Chrom ?

« Lissa ! Hurlai-je, dépêche-toi avant que ces choses nous encerclent.

\- J'arrive, me répondit-elle.

\- Je vous accompagne. »

Une fois en sécurité dans le fort, Chrom put, malgré les interruptions de Lissa, nous expliquer comment Marth les avait sauvés pendant que je mimais une marmotte. Chrom est revenu pour nous prévenir, Frederick et moi pendant que Lissa restait avec Marth. Chrom me demanda :

« Et maintenant Daraen ?

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'élaborer un plan pour nous sortir de là, lui répondis-je. »

Plusieurs choses sautent aux yeux :

1\. Les portes ne tiendront plus très longtemps.

2\. Je suis le seul à manier des armes de corps à corps et à distance.

3\. Marth est un épéiste du même niveau que Chrom de ce que j'en ai vu.

Et si notre meilleur chance était … Oui, ça peut marcher. Chrom me demanda :

« Alors ?

\- Marth et moi montons sur les murailles pour sauter de l'autre côté et les prendre à revers, Frederick et toi vous chargez dés que la porte cède, leur répondis-je.

\- Et miss Délicate ? Demanda Chrom avant de se prendre un magnifique coup de bâton dans le dos.

\- Lissa reste en arrière, maintenant tout le monde en place. »

La bataille fut courte. Les créatures ne comprirent pas le piège. Marth disparut juste après la bataille.

_Marth : épéiste mystérieux du même niveau que Chrom, voix étrangement féminine pour un homme._


	4. Yllistol

**Chapitre 3 : Yllistol**

J'arrivais quelques jours plus tard à Yllistol. Chrom, Frederick, Lissa et moi avons passé les derniers jours à nous battre contre les mêmes créatures. Aucun de nous n'est en état de supporter cela un jour de plus. Même moi, avec mes années dans le désert, je n'en peux plus. Chrom nous congédia, Frederick et moi, pour partir jusqu'au château avec Lissa. Je profitais de ces quelques heures de libre pour aller au marché d'Yllistol. Cette ville est aussi connue pour être le plus grand centre de commerce du continent. Aucune ville d'Akaneia ne voit autant de marchandises transiter en son sein.

J'arrivais audit marché lorsque je vis plusieurs gardes accourir dans ma direction :

« Êtes-vous messire Daraen ? me demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Qui le demande ? répondis-je.

\- Le prince Chrom nous as demandé de vous accompagner à la caserne des veilleurs.

\- Prince ? demandai-je pour la forme.

\- Oui messire, le prince Chrom est aussi le capitaine des veilleurs », me répondit l'un des gardes.

Les gardes me conduisirent jusqu'à la caserne des veilleurs où m'attendaient deux jeunes femmes, probablement d'autres membres des veilleurs. L'une d'elles me dit :

« Il était temps, Chrom n'attend plus que vous pour commencer.

\- Tu ne peux pas âtre un petit peu agréable Maribelle ? lui demanda la deuxième.

\- Désolée Sumia, répondit la dénommée Maribelle, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être agréable avec le premier malotru qui s'approche de Lissa.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, enchantée de vous rencontrer Daraen, Chrom vous attend à l'intérieur.

\- Merci pour l’accueil » leur répondis-je.

Je retrouvai Chrom quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d’entraînement :

« Te voilà enfin Daraen, me dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chrom ?

\- Des bandits ont attaqué au nord, près de la frontière avec Regna Ferox, on doit s'en charger.

\- À quatre ? demandai-je.

\- Non, on y va avec un commando de l'armée plus Sumia et Maribelle.

\- On sera combien au total ?

\- Dix-huit, me dit-il.

\- Laisse-moi une heure et ensuite nous pourrons partir.

\- Tu as quelque chose à faire ? me demanda-t-il

\- Il faut que j'aille au marché, lui répondis-je.

\- Porte nord dans une heure, me dit-il, n'oublie pas de prendre un cheval. »

Je me dépêchais de retourner au marché, espérant pouvoir la trouver. Je la vis finalement au coin d'une rue, en train de discuter avec un homme, elle essayait encore de négocier le prix de ses articles. Je l'abordais dès qu'elle sortit de la ruelle et lui dis :

« Je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle.

\- Mettre tes sales tentacules sur l'une des nôtres ne t'as pas suffi, Daraen ?

\- Je suis juste venu te demander un tout petit service Anna, lui dis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-elle

\- Sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur les bandits au nord ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, me dit-elle, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- Toute ta bourse, me répondit-elle, il y a une bande de presque deux cents bandits au nord.

\- Merci Anna, lui dis-je en lui donnant ma bourse, tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver un cheval ?

\- Plus loin, il y a un vendeur de chevaux. »

Je retrouvai Chrom à la porte nord avec mon cheval, un magnifique étalon noir. Nous eûmes presque deux semaines de chevauchée. Je profitais de cette occasion pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les différents membres des veilleurs.

_Lissa : surnommée ''miss Délicate'' par son frère._

_Frederick : chevalier maniant haches, lances et épées_

_Sumia : chevalier pégase membre des veilleurs depuis leur création. Personnalité bipolaire, maladroite au sol et assurée et déterminée dans les airs. Lectrice à ses heures perdues, penser à lui emprunter quelques romans._

_Maribelle : troisième soigneuse des veilleurs ( heureusement que j'ai un espion parmi eux ), meilleur amie de Lissa. Noble se souciant des intérêts du peuple._

_Donnel : membre de l'un des commandos de l'armée. Fermier engagé à tant partiel. Ne peut pas être dans l'armée à temps plein à cause de sa mère._

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit village près de la frontière.


	5. Recrutement

**Chapitre 4 : Recrutement**

Je préparais mes affaires pour quitter le village lorsque j'entendis la voix de ma sœur m'appeler : « Anna ! Dépêche-toi, des bandits arrivent !

-Où est la garnison ? demandai-je.

-Le capitaine Henry regroupe ses hommes sur la grande place.

-Je vais le rejoindre, lui dis-je.

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne Anna »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande place pour rejoindre le capitaine Henry. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite à l'entrée du village, nous pouvions voir des dizaines d'hommes arriver par la forêt, mais quelque chose me perturba, les mages se préparèrent à faire feu. J'entendis le capitaine Henry leur dire : «Soldats, préparez-vous à …

-Attendez mon capitaine, lui dis-je, je veux vérifier quelque chose et ensuite vous les découperez en lambeau.

-D'accord, tant que je peux avoir mon carnage... »

Je sortis mon épée et j'attaquai seul les bandits. Je vis l'un de leurs hommes préparer son épée et sortir de la forêt. Nos épées se croisèrent, le magnifique tintement du métal, quels profits vais-je faire pour les réparations ? Le combat dura quelques minutes avant que je ne puisse le forcer à sortir sa dague pour m'atteindre et me mettre au tapis sous les yeux horrifiés de ma sœur : «ANNA ! hurla-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, répondis-je, c'est un ami.

-Tu en est sur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est Daraen que nous avons failli attaquer. »

Quelques heures plus tard, je préparais mes affaires pour rejoindre les veilleurs. Le prince Chrom m'as demandé de ce joindre à lui, tout comme le capitaine Henry. Nous quittâmes le village pour partir tuer du bandit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour Henry.

-Deux semaines plus tard-

je m'assis sur bien tranquillement dans ma chambre à la caserne des veilleurs. Les bandits ont été éliminé mais leur chef était en réalité Campari, l'un des hommes de confiance de Gangrel. Daraen et le prince sont partis pour voir la reine Emmeryn pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Les veilleurs ce sont quelques peu agrandis. Donnel nous a rejoint contre la volonté de sa mère et Libra est arrivé de Thémis. Il est reparti quelques heures plus tard avec Maribelle. Maintenant, le prochaine objectif est de conclure une alliance avec Regna Ferox. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Palne ni de Kjelle depuis plusieurs mois.


	6. Regna Ferox

**Chapitre 5 : Regna Ferox**

« À combien de jours de marche de la frontière sommes-nous ?

-Deux jours Chrom, répondis-je, ensuite nous entrerons dans un pays de barbares.

-Charmante description, me dit-il.

-Désolé Chrom, c'est juste que ce pays a perdu beaucoup depuis quelques années, beaucoup de ce qui fait sa fierté.

-Tu y es déjà allé ?

-Il y'a une dizaine d'années, répondis-je, et je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Daraen, nous restons juste le temps de conclure cette alliance.»

Deux jours plus tard, Cordélia, Chrom, Sumia et moi étions partis en éclaireurs lorsque nous vîmes un groupe de pillards attaquer Castelong. Mais quelque chose me chiffonnait. Ils portaient NOS uniformes. Chrom nous ordonna de nous cacher dans la forêt toute proche le temps de trouver un plan. Il doit forcément y avoir une garnison donc le plus simple est de prendre ces bandits sur trois fronts différents. Je leur dit : « On attaque par groupes de 2, Chrom et Sumia, vous allez ensemble, Cordélia viendra avec moi, des questions ?

-Tu as improvisé tout ça en 2 minutes ?

-Imagine ce que je peux faire avec 3, Chrom, Sumia et toi devez sécuriser le commandant de la garnison à tout prix.

-Aucun problèmes, me répondit-il, Mais qu'allez vous faire pendant ce temps ?

-Cordélia et moi éliminerons leur général. »

Nous nous séparâmes. Cordélia scrutait le ciel et descendait instinctivement quiconque me visait avec son javelot. Je vis plusieurs chevaliers en armure combattre devant moi un homme armé d'une épée courbée en plusieurs points et plus courte que le normale. Je ne parlerai pas de dagues car une dague est plus petit et peut se porter vers l'avant et vers l'arrière. J'arrivai à son niveau lorsqu'il terrassa le dernier de ses adversaires. Il était grand avec des cheveux gris. Je lui demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ezra ? Tu es bien loin de Plégia.

-Je suis le prince Chrom malandrin, me répondit-il, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un éclair de foudre me frappa à l'épaule. Je changeai mon épée de main et je commençai à l'attaquer. Il para ma première attaque avant de me lancer un autre éclair grâce à son épée. Je reculai instinctivement avant de lancer ma dague. Elle toucha au niveau de l'estomac. Il mit un genou à terre et je l'achevai d'un coup d'épée dans le dos. Je récupérai ma dague et mon épée lorsque je vis l'un de ses homme se faire déchiqueter par un lapin géant.

Une heure plus tard, je me dirigeai vers Ferox avec les veilleurs ainsi que notre nouvelle recrue et partenaire depuis plusieurs années pour moi, Palne. Le khan Flavia nous expliqua une fois à la capitale que nous devions gagner un tournoi ayant lieu dans deux jours pour qu'elle soit le khan dirigeant et qu'elle puisse conclure une alliance avec Yllise. Le tournoi est un BO5 en Conquest. Pour faire court, il y a deux équipes de 5 qui s'affrontent. Un combattant gagne donc il reste sur le terrain jusqu'à être éliminé et l'équipe perdante est la première à perdre tous ces combattants. Chrom et moi devons trouver qui serons les cinq qui nous représenterons. Durant la soirée, je lui dit :

« Cordélia en premier et toi en dernier.

-Cordélia ? me demanda-t-il.

-C'est psychologique, ou bien Cordélia gagne et on les démoralise en gagnant le premier match, ou bien Cordélia perd et ils pensent qu'elle est la plus forte de l'équipe donc ils se surestimeront.

-C'est risqué mais malin, je suppose que tu participeras.

-Oui, répondis-je, il faut juste trouver les deux derniers participants en sachant que les montures sont interdites, Cordélia peut participer car elle a une bonne technique à l'épée contrairement à Sumia.

-Il reste donc Anna, Palne, Frederick ou Vaike

-Exactement. »


	7. L'affrontement

**Chapitre 7 : L'affrontement**

Un coup d'épée à gauche, un autre à droite, et la dague pour immobiliser l'articulation du bras. Cordélia tenta de contre-attaquer avec son autre main mais une parade suivie d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et la voilà par terre. Je l'aidais à se relever et lui dit : « Tu t'améliores, un jour ou deux en plus n'aurait pas été de trop mais tu feras des merveilles !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui Cordélia, voyons, je ne t'aurais pas choisie sinon.

-Tu te bats toujours à la dague Daraen ?

-Contre de vrais adversaires oui, répondis-je.

-Y compris cette fille ?

-Si tu veux parler d'Anna, elle doit faire partie des cinq meilleurs combattants, ici, parmi les veilleurs. »

Le lendemain, nous étions tous dans l'arène. De petites loges avaient été aménagées pour les candidats de chaque équipe. Cordélia s'avança la première dans l'arène. En face d'elle se trouvait une combattante arborant un magnifique masque gris-rouge. Elle maniait une épée à une … C'est elle ! Elle a entre les mains Mercurius ! Comment une gamine a-t-elle pu mettre la main sur l'un des trois insignes ? Cordélia n'a pas la moindre chance face à elle. Je me tournai vers les gradins et je vis Kjelle, en train de regarder le combat. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Je suis sûr que tu es liée d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était évident qu'elle ne travaillait pas seule, elle se servait de nous comme mine d'information et elle nous a doublée !

L'entrechoquement de la lame de Cordélia avec Mercurius me ramena à la réalité, lorsque je la vois se battre, je me dis que Cordélia a peut-être une chance, finalement. Son adversaire, Severus, il me semble, ne sais pas comment se battre face à Cordélia, mais quelque chose me paraissait bizarre. Puis je _le_ vis avec Kjelle.

Marth …


	8. Confession

**Chapitre 8 : Confession**

Finalement, Cordélia se fit éliminer après un combat mémorable. Juste après avoir dit à Vaike d'y aller, j'allais la voir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et me dit :

« Pourquoi Daraen ?

\- Ça va être dur de te répondre si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Cordélia, répondis-je.

\- Tu dois savoir que je suis rentrée dans les chevaliers-pégases très jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Chrom m'en avait en effet parlé, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Mes parents sont morts après que des bandits aient attaqué notre village, j'avais dix ans Daraen … Dix ans !

\- Tu sais Cordélia, répondis-je, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais tu as retrouvé une seconde famille les chevaliers-pégases, non ?

\- Ça n'a pas été aussi simple.

\- D'accord … Et quel est le lien avec Severus ?

\- Mes parents étaient mercenaires, ils m'ont appris à me battre très tôt, tu te souviens de la triple estoc doublée d'un coup de bouclier-bras et suivi d'une esquive sur le côté ?

\- Oui, répondis-je, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est la technique secrète de ma famille.

\- Daraen ! hurla Chrom, Vaike s'est fait sortir. »

Finalement, elle est bien plus douée que je ne le pensais cette Severus. Vaike est peut-être un beau parleur, mais c'est un combattant hors-pair. Il ne reste plus que Chrom, Palne et moi. Finalement c'est cette dernière que je choisis d'envoyer. Elle prit une dracocide et attacha un attacha un fer létal à sa ceinture. Severus attaqua la première mais Palne esquiva son coup et contre-attaqua. Après un combat qui fut bref, Severus était au tapis. Quelques coups lui auront suffit alors qu'elle a réussi à battre deux des meilleurs parmi les veilleurs. La deuxième combattante ennemie fut Olivia, une danseuse de talent. Elle se battit avec une épée. Palne l'élimina presque aussi rapidement que Severus. C'est à ce moment que s'avança dans l'arène une fille du nom de Yui, grise et sans armes. Non … Il en reste des survivants ! Et cette fille aux cheveux gris en fait partie ?

Elle se métamorphosa en un magnifique dragon rose, rose foncé plutôt à tout bien y réfléchir. Je souriais intérieurement en me disant qu'on aurait le droit à un beau combat. Palne se transforma à son tour. Je vis Chrom et Vaike regarder dans ma direction. Il faudra que je pense à mettre à jour mon carnet.


	9. Lon'zu

**Chapitre 9 : Lon'zu**

Chrom me demanda :

« Tu le savais ?

\- Oui Chrom, répondis-je, je le sais depuis que nous l'avons rencontrée.

\- Avec ça au moins nous avons une chance de gagner. »

Leur combat dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent toutes les deux à terre. J'entrai dans l'arène à la place de Palne, mais mon adversaire… Il fallait forcément qu'il soit là, Lon'zu. J'engageai le combat avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Il esquiva mon coup d'estoc, toujours aussi rapide de ce que je voyais. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse fulgurante, aucun de nous n'arrivait à atteindre le corps de l'autre, il me tenait tête malgré mes deux lames ! Mais une question me taraudait : « Si il passe quatrième, qui est le cinquième combattant de Basilio ? »

Je le vis reculer, voilà ce que j'attendais, il resserra sa prise sur son épée et s'élança vers moi. J'esquivai son premier coup mais le deuxième me toucha l'épaule. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups avant de nous effondrer tout les deux dans une mare de sang.

Je me réveillai une heure plus tard dans l'infirmerie de l'arène. Cordélia m'annonça que Chrom avait battu Marth. Je me dépêchai de quitter l'arène pour les retrouver. Ils étaient finalement là, dans une petite ruelle. Marth, Severus, Yui, Kjelle et un cinquième homme. J'eus à peine le temps de dire quelque chose que Marth m'attaqua. J'évitai son coup avant de lui envoyer une gerbe de feu. Je vis Severus et les autres venir vers moi. Je me retrouvai avec trois adversaires alors que Severus demandait à Marth :

« Tu vas bien Luci ?

\- Merci Sévi, je vais bien. »

Luci ?


	10. L'attaque de Thémis

**Chapitre 10 : L'attaque de Thémis**

Après avoir réussi à échapper à Yui, Kjelle et un troisième homme roux, je décidai de rentrer voir Chrom. Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour moi, il faut dire que j'étais parti de l'infirmerie à peine réveillé. Mais au moins ça en valait le coup, je savais maintenant ce qui m'avait troublé chez Marth depuis que nous l'avions rencontré dans cette forêt : c'était une femme.

J'arrivai devant ce qui était la maison de Flavia. Telle que je la connaissais, elle devait être en train de fêter sa victoire avec Chrom. À peine fus-je rentré que Chrom me sauta presque dessus pour me demander :

« Où étais-tu Daraen ?

\- J'ai suivi Marth.

\- Pourquoi ? me demanda mon ami.

\- Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, où est Cordélia ?

\- Elle dans une chambre en haut, la porte au fond à gauche.

\- Merci Chrom. Veille à ce qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, s'il te plaît.

\- J'y veillerai, Daraen. »

Je montai les escaliers conduisant à l'étage et lorsque j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, j'entendis un sanglot. Je la vis assise sur le lit, en pleurs, comme je m'y attendais. Je m'assis sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et je la pris dans mes bras. Se retrouver confrontée à son passé de manière si brutale et découvrir qu'elle avait peut-être encore de la famille en vie, quelques part. Tout le monde aurait réagi comme ça, moi le premier. Elle murmura entre deux sanglots :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Cordélia, notre passé nous rattrape parfois sans nous prévenir.

\- Ça t'ai déjà arrivé ?

\- Il y a un peu plus de six ans, Cordélia, mais c'est une partie de ma vie dont je préfère ne pas parler. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Daraen, me dit-elle, je comprends.

\- Daraen ! hurla Chrom depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

\- Je crois que tu devrais y aller, Daraen.

\- Je m'en vais, dans ce cas, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. »

J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte que je l'entendis s'énerver contre moi. C'était tellement facile de la faire rire, en tout cas provisoirement. Il faudra que je la surveille un petit peu plus que les autres. Lorsque je redescendis, je vis que Libra était arrivé … blessé ! Chrom me dit :

« Plégia a attaqué Thémis, ils ont capturé Maribelle.

\- Chrom, quelle division protégeai Thémis ?

\- La deuxième aile, pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est la division de Cordélia. »


	11. L'embuscade

**Chapitre 11 : L'embuscade**

Voilà trois jours que nous nous dirigions vers Thémis. La nouvelle de l'attaque de la petite ville avait ébranlé Cordélia. Toute sa division était sur place, j'espérai pour elle que ses sœurs d'armes s'en soit sorties. Elles étaient sa deuxième famille. Peu après notre départ, je m'étais rendu compte d'un petit problème : mon carnet avait disparu. Si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, je risquai d'être découvert, et si cette personne n'était pas un allié … Je frissonnai rien que de penser à ce que les disciples de Grima pourraient trouver. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'il ne te capture à nouveau, Tharja.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux abords de la ville, nous découvrîmes qu'elle avait été complètement rasée. Il ne restait plus que des ruines, et encore, si l'on pouvait appeler ça des ruines.

Je vis Cordélia voler vers les ruines de la caserne, le seul bâtiment… encore debout ? Je partis à sa poursuite, laissant Chrom et les autres derrière-moi. C'était un piège ! Lorsque j'entrai dans la caserne, je la vis entrain de combattre trois archers en même temps sur son pégase. La caserne s'effondra sur nous et je la vis remonter avec son pégase pour tenter de s'échapper de ce piège. Je réussis à sortir de ce qui fut la caserne des chevaliers-pégases. Cordélia était allongée plus loin, inconsciente, son dernier rempart étant sa dévouée monture. Son pégase la protégeait malgré sa flèche dans le genou. Chrom, Frederick et Vaike combattaient tout un groupe d'ennemis. Anna et Palne faisaient de même de leur côté. Sumia accourut vers son amie pendant que Donnel combattait seul deux assassins. Je me retournai juste à temps pour tuer un mercenaire avant qu'il ne me coupe en deux. Je voyais déjà trois autres ennemis arriver vers moi. Si c'était cela la force qu'ils ont laissée en diversion, je ne préférai pas savoir ce que valaient le gros de leurs troupes. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait des escadrons d'élite de Gangrel dont m'avait parlé Tharja deux semaines plus tôt, juste avant que je ne vois Gaïus. Sinon nous étions au plus mal.


	12. Survivante

**Chapitre 12 : Survivante**

Le combat s'éternisa et finit par tourner à notre avantage. Palne fut blessée au bras. Dés que je vins à bout de mon dernier adversaire, j'accourus aux côtés de Cordélia. Son pégase était finalement mort. J'empalai un soldat qui s'approchait de son corps. Je la pris dans mes bras et je partis loin des combats avec elle, elle était blessée à la poitrine. Dés qu'elle fut hors des combats, je repartis vers la bataille pour éliminer les plégiens.

Une fois le combat fini, nous nous installâmes dans une bâtisse encore à peu près debout. Lissa s'occupa de soigner Cordélia. Palne guérirai toute seule grâce à son métabolisme de Tagüel. Les soins habituels ne fonctionnaient pas. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne transforme pas. Lissa et moi restâmes auprès de Cordélia pendant que le reste des veilleurs partaient débusquer les derniers plégiens, à l'exception de Palne. Cette dernière était partie en éclaireuse vers la frontière. Elle avait insisté auprès de Chrom, ne voulant pas rester derrière alors qu'elle avait encore un bras valide

Lissa enlevait l'armure de Cordélia lorsque je vis quelque chose coincé entre deux plaques de son armure : un carnet plein de sang. MON carnet ! Il faudrait que je lui parle dés qu'elle serait réveillée. Je le mis dans la poche de mon pantalon en attendant.

Chrom revint une heure plus tard. Palne arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous dit :

« Gangrel est là.

\- On lui coupe la tête, Chrom ?

\- Pas toi, Daraen, me dit-il, tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerai rien ?

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, mon ami, c'est tout. Et puis, qu'as-tu découvert exactement ?

\- Tu savais que nous serions dans ce village, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'en suis sûr. Daraen, tu as provoqué notre rencontre. »

Je restai avec Cordélia. Lissa et Anna partirent à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec la belle au bois dormant. Au moins, je pourrai régler le problème du carnet.

Cordélia se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ de la force d'assaut. Je m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle me dit :

« Merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- Inutile de me remercier Cordélia, répondis-je, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je perdrai une sœur d'arme.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ?

\- Lissa et Anna sont parties voir.

\- Je vois …, murmura-t-elle.

\- Cordélia, où as-tu trouvé la carnet qui était dans ton armure ?

\- Par terre, dans la caserne, il était tombé de ta poche.

\- Tu l'as lu ? Demandai-je.

\- Écoute, Daraen, je ne dirai rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout Cordélia, et je veux bien te parler de certaines choses si tu me promet de n'en parler à personne.

\- Promis, me dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Que sont les pieuvres ?

\- C'est une organisation que j'ai créée pour empêcher le retour de Grima.

\- Grima comme dans Grima le dragon déchu qui détruira l'humanité ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ta sœur le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est pour cela que tu es parti ?

\- Tharja sait tout cela, mais j'ai déjà dit à Chrom qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayé de la recruter. Si tu as tout lu, tu comprends pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai lu ça en effet, mais je peux te rassurer, je serais muette comme une tombe.

\- Merci, Cordélia.

\- Non, Daraen, c'est à moi de te remercier.

\- Tu te répètes Cordélia, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

\- Et concernant Kagero ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler Cordy … C'est …

\- Je vois. »

Lissa arriva à ce moment-là, suivie par Anna et Palne, elles portaient une jeune fille inconsciente. Il devait s'agir d'une survivante.


End file.
